Damon's New Years Eve Present
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Maria gives her mate and Husband Damon a present. xHvenxxSouthernTemptess let me write this idea DamonxOC
1. Chapter 1

xHvenxxSouthernTemptess let me write this idea

Maria gives her mate and Husband Damon a present

Damon's New Years Eve Present

Happy New Year Damon, Maria said softly

Damon smiled at her from the roof of their apartment and kissed her softly and said I fucking love you

"I guess you do," she whispered softly. Leaning forward, Maria pressed her mouth to his, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

The feeling send a tingling feeling all through Damon's body.

He was feeling something he hadn't in years. He hadn't felt this much desire since _Elena. _Damon hadn't felt like this since the day _she'd_ used him, and never talked to him.

Pushing thoughts of that away, Damon wrapped his arms around Maria's waist, pulling her flush into his lap so that she was straddling his thighs. He placed both hands on her thighs, pushing them further up the skirt of Maria's dress, feeling the soft skin underneath his fingertips. Maria moaned, breaking the kiss, and trailing her lips down his jaw line to the column of his throat, sucking softly at his Adams apple. Maria smiled against Damon's throat when she heard him moan in pleasure. She could feel his member becoming hard against her bare thighs.

"Damn, you smell good," Damon, breathed against her neck. She kissed him, delving her tongue inside his mouth to tangle wetly with his own. Their hands and mouths moved all over each other's body, only the sounds of harsh, heavy breathing adding to the noise of the fireworks in the background. Without breaking off from kissing her, Damon pushed them onto the floor until he was on top. He smiled against her lips when she parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pressing her inner thighs into his hips. He groaned into her mouth as he ground his rock hard erection into her center and he felt her arms tighten their hold on his shoulders.

"Too many clothes," Maria moaned, frantically removing his jacket and shirt from his body. She racked her French-manicured nails down his well-toned abdomen, causing a moan off Damon. Pressing her hand on the back of his neck, Bonnie pulled him back down to her mouth, their tongues dancing erotically.

Damon ran his hand up her thigh, pushing the skirt of her black-strapless dress upwards, until it was bunched up around her waist. His hand worked their way to her center, pressing the palm of his hand against her heated center. Maria cried out, his name spilling from her lips repeatedly. Damon applied more pressure with his hand, causing more moans to fill the room around them.

"So sexy," Damon breathed, his hot breath against the side of Maria's neck, fingers playing with the outline of her panties. "And you're so wet. Is this all for me?"

Maria moaned louder, his name escaping past her lips. "Yes. All you. Oh, God, I want you ever since I saw you."

"I want you too, baby." She grinded her hips against his hand, eyes falling close in pleasure. He circled her clit with the tip of his index finger.

"Damon," she whispered, her voice breathy and full of passion. "Please, touch me."

"Where? Tell me where, Maria, or I won't do it," Damon taunted, a smug smile on his face. If Maria weren't so damn horny for him; she would have slapped the smug smile right off of his face.

"Inside . . . fin-fingers inside. Please, baby. Finger me, god, f-fuck me with your fingers," she babbled, her head slowly turning from side to side against the floor.

She nearly groaned out loud when he complied, a long finger entering her hot center quickly followed by another. He set up a slow, lazy pace, one meant to arouse and tease and drive her to her impending climax. When she began rocking her hips, a silent plea for him to increase his thrusts, she almost wept when he refused, maintaining a languorous tempo. She pushed his hand further into her cunt, his thumb rubbing firmly against her clit, and her eyes closed as the pleasure became too much.

It was too much and not enough and Maria felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin if he didn't . . . do something. She needed him. Never had she needed someone this much in her life, and it wasn't just about the sex. She wanted him, Damon Salvatore her mate.

Maria leaned over to nibble on his neck her fangs lightly grazing his neck before whispering, "Damon, darling I love you but put your fingers inside me, but I swear, if you don't make me come right now I will go in that bathroom and finish this myself."

Her words had the intended effect, and Maria shuddered as he added a third finger, increasing his pace while maintaining firm pressure on her clit. Maria was on the edge, so goddamn close to coming, and just when she felt herself getting ready to let go, his long fingers were gone. Blinking rapidly, Maria looked around to see what had happened. Damon was sitting back on his knees, a look of pure hunger all over his face.

"Take your dress off," Damon ordered, voice hard and demanding. Shuttering deliciously, Maria unhooked the straps from around her neck, exposing a lacy black strapless bra. Damon grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling the rest of it from her body. "I've been waiting to get this fucking damn thing off you all night."

"I'm glad you finally got if off," Maria, swirling his tongue inside of her navel. Maria moaned, her hands fisting inside Damon's hair. Damon kissed the hem of her black lace panties, then both sides of her inner thigh, smiling against her skin when she moved her body to get him closer to her dripping center.

"Sit up he said in a cold voice that turned her on even more." Maria sat up, watching as Damon reached around her and unclipping her bra and letting it fall from her chest. Cupping her breasts, Damon brushed his thumbs over her creamy ivory nipples, Maria's hips unconsciously bucking up against his as he pressed his weight against hers, leading her to lie back down. He dipped his head down, taking one ripe nipple into his mouth, suckling it until a loud moan tore from Maria's throat.

"Oh, God, Damon, I need you," Maria moaned, bringing him up to mouth, kissing him soundly. Her fingers worked hurriedly to unbutton his jeans, and pull them down his legs. "NOW!"

"Impatient are we, Little Maria?" Damon smirked, pulling his jeans down the rest of his legs where she'd got started. He hooked his hands inside of Maria's black lace panties, pulling them down her legs, along with his boxers.

He entered her in one hard thrust, loving the feel of her writhing beneath him. Meeting him thrust for thrust, Maria released her hold on him and gripping his hair in her hands. She mewled happily when Damon bent his head and suckled her right nipple into his mouth, laving it with his talented tongue before treating the other one with equal attention. Her fingernails raked through his thick, dark hair, gripping it hard when a slight shift of his hips caused his pubic bone to rub deliciously against her clit. In return, she squeezed her feminine muscles around his thick shaft which had him breaking off from suckling her breast to shout out an expletive which made her giggle.

"You little Baby Original." Maria giggled more, but it was soon short-lived, turning into another long drawn out moan when his hand, which he'd slipped between their bodies, spanned her lower stomach allowing him to strum her clit with his thumb. "You like that, huh?"

"Oh, God, Damon, so good." Maria nodded frantically as she felt herself veer closer and closer to the edge. She was so turned on she couldn't speak. She could feel the knot in her belly getting tighter and tighter and a few seconds later, she came, Damon's name dropping from her lips repeatedly. Knowing he was close as well, she turned her head towards him so that her mouth was right by his ear and she whispered a whole plethora of naughty things into it while, at the same time, squeezing her pelvic muscles around him on every upstroke, trying to keep him from withdrawing.

"Fuck, so damn good," Damon moaned as he came, his teeth sinking into her skin, body shaking above her. His orgasm sparked another in Maria, her body convulsing as well. Their breathing thrashed out hard into the air neither moving. Once their breathing was right, Damon slowly withdrew himself from her.

More Maria cried I need more.

Damon could go another round his inner demon wanted to claim Maria every way possible

And he grinned at her fangs showing.

I'll give you more he whispered possessively and leaned in and pushed her dark brown hair to the side of her neck and added im going to fuck you so hard Baby Original that you'll be screaming my name.

The next morning

Maria woke up with a start Damon's words rung through her head, one thing was for sure he was an amazing lover.

Maria looked around for Damon then saw that she was in a grey bra and panties and looked round to see Damon looking at her with desire ridden eyes he was only wearing a pair of black sweat pants and showing of his amazing tanned six pack.

Do it she whispered.

Maria panted as he quickly stripped her of everything she wore and flipped her on belly. She reddened as she could feel him sit back on his legs and admire her figure, and ran a hand down her back and over the curve of her round buttock, humming in pleasure. She felt him get off the bed, heard the sound of a zipper and pants piling onto the floor, and then felt his warm body hover over hers again as he lifted her up onto all fours. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and nipped lightly, before roughly thrusting himself into her.

Maria felt the breath being physically shoved out of her as he pushed into her with such force without warning. She couldn't decide if she wanted to scream in pain or in pleasure as he pulled out and slammed into her again. She could only manage to barely gasp out his name.

"."

"What's that Maria? I can't hear you," he pulled out and once again pushed into her with all his might, revelling in her raspy gasp. 'I'll show her who the damn alpha in this relationship is ...'

"Ahhh…." She gasped and tried to scoot up as he thrust into her as to not take the full brunt of his punishment.

"No you don't, you're not going anywhere," he pushed her down so only her ass was in the air, and he held her in place firmly as he drove himself into her repeatedly, setting her nerves on fire.

"Oh my God…. Ohhh!" she screamed as he angled himself slightly different to hit her deepest wall.

"Say my name Maria," he rasped out, feeling himself nearing the edge as her already swollen heat began to grip him tighter with every dive he took into her. "Say it!"

"Da…Damon," she cried out, digging her nails into his one hand that gripped the pillow beside her head.

"Uggh you feel so damn good…" he stopped pulling out and instead kept pressing himself in as deep as he could go. He sat back on his legs and pulled her up with him so that her back was against his chest and he could grind deeply into her wetness. She looped an arm around the back of his head and pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck as he entwined one hand with hers, the other reaching down to play with her sensitive clit.

"Ohhh yes…right there," she grinded into him even harder, feeling herself near the edge as he picked the pace up with his fingers.

"Maria…"he groaned and kissed her neck, gripping her fingers tightly in his as he felt himself come in her.

Maria felt the searing heat of him fill her and she suddenly reached her climax, arching her back and crying out his name as she trembled against him. He slowly eased her forward until she was once again lying on her belly, and pushed himself softly into her ass a couple of extra times before pulling out and lying beside her, listening as her quickened pulse begin to slow.

She hugged him and cracked her eyes open slightly to see him looking at her through half-open lids.

That one must have worn him out, too…' she thought, satisfied that he seemed as sated as she felt. She tried to get up, but he shook his head and placed his hand on her back to gently push her back down.

I love you he said looking at her Happy New year Maria.

Maria smiled Happy New Year to Damon and I love you too and kissed him passionately.

An What do you think.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**AN: Hi fellow readers here's a vote and a authors note**

After watching The Murder of One I have decided that all my stories with my co-writer Whitlock'sGirl121 and my ones that I write on my own stories and future ones will be AU im sorry but the show is no longer interests me seriously Caroline pisses me off along with Julie plec .

I love Klaroline really I do.

The pairings for my future stories are the following review and tell me which pairing you would like me to write and if you would like to co-write with me.

From The Sunset: Finn and Sage pairing Elena has a change of heart and warns them what Stefan and Caroline are doing with Bonnie's help as a result it results in Bonnie and Elena being outcasts and a honouring Elijah and Bonnie and Caroline sacrifices themselves to save them.

Parings for this story: Finn and Sage Klaus and Elena Kol and Katherine Jeremy and Anna.

Home Is Where The Heart Is: When Esther has change of heart about killing her children it changes everything including The relationship between Kol and Katherine who tells Kol a dark secret that will change everything three words Hello Daddy Rock Star Original but will Finn and Sage with the help of Klaus and Caroline be able to reunite the two lovers and their child.

Other Pairings: Jeremy and Bonnie Damon and Rebekah no Stefan in this fic.

Shooting Stars: The Unthinkable has happened Damon and Stefan have become sadistic monsters and it's up to the originals with the help of their mates Bonnie Kol's mate a powerful witch Caroline a powerful vampire mate of Klaus. Sage a beautiful warrior Finn's mate Elena a powerful Gypsy Priestess Elijah's mate and Katherine a Spirit walker who contacts the dead Jeremy's mate.

Written In The Stars: Kol and Bonnie are soul mates mated for eternity with the help of their friends and fellow family will Kol and Bonnie be able to fight off Tyler's evil army.

Pairings: Finn and Sage Klaus and Caroline Kol and Bonnie Jeremy and Katherine Elijah and Elena.

A Fairytale Love Story: Sage Katherine Bonnie Elena and Caroline are sisters and the soul mates of the powerful Original Brothers Finn a cold lone man will Sage be able to melt his Ice cold heart Klaus a lonely Hybrid condemned to feel the agony of his painful transformation will Caroline make him feel Jeremy a necromancer haunted by Ghosts will Katherine be able to save him Kol a vampire cursed to hunt down those who escape the Underworld will Elena save him.

The Vampire Family: Love Never Dies: Only five beautiful Gypsies can break the Originals curse who says that Love Dies.

Pairings : Finn and Sage other obvious parings in other stories Kol and Elena Jeremy and Katherine Klaroline Bamon.

Salvation Of The Mikaelson's: The Mikaelson's find forgiveness in five unlikely women Klaroline Kolena Finn and Sage Jeremy and Katherine 


End file.
